To the Tune of Fate
by UnisonRaid
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the first generation of Fairy Tail. More to be added in the future


Her day on Tenrou Island always started at dawn.

She always loved the morning, much to the annoyance of her guild mates while she was still living. All of them were late risers, opting to sleep in as much as possible. Warrod was the best; he usually woke up in between her and the others. Sometimes he would find that Mavis had already made breakfast, feel guilty for not helping (despite her insisting that she didn't mind), and would clean up the dishes. Other times he slept as late as Jonah and Precht, which was normally sometime near the afternoon. On those occasions his past charities were forgotten and he suffered just as much as the other two boys - they would wake up to a swift kick to their torso and a whole lot of shouting.

So, with the sunlight just beginning to shine on the island she called home, Mavis Vermillion left the site of her grave.

Her footsteps were silent as she trekked across the island, and the only thing that gave her presence away was the way the leaves on plants would flutter softly as she walked by. Everything was serene and peaceful, and she closed her eyes as she walked, letting her feet guide her. The nameless tune that she hummed drew the attention of some of the island's inhabitants, namely the group of Curily that had taken to following her around.

Mavis giggled as one scampered up her torso to nestle itself on her shoulder. It snuffled at her neck and sneezed when a strand of her hair tickled it's nose. The creature was startled by itself and careened down her arm and fell on the ground in the middle of its group. The other Curily stared at their fallen brethren with wide eyes, unsure of how to react.

"Oh, come here, you," Mavis cooed, scooping up the Curily that had fallen. She held it in her arms as she walked, chiding and scolding it for being so silly. The girl blinked in surprise as two more of the animals made their way onto her shoulders.

"Well, hello there," she smiled, scratching each of the newcomers under their chins. They responded positively and chattered amongst themselves. A daring third clawed its way up her back and she started at the sudden weight, but remained calm once she realized what it was, so as not to scare the creatures away. The Curily on her back was now seated on her head, and she struggled to keep her chin up and walk smoothy so it wouldn't fall off.

The rest of the Curily, who had been regarding their comrades and the girl with interest, seemingly decided that, since there were already four of their kind on her person, they were invited too. They all scurried about her feet, chattering eagerly and making leaps at her.

"Whoa, whoa," Mavis called, brows furrowed. She was trying not to trip over the horde at her feet while simultaneously doing all she could to not drop the animals she was holding. The Curily in her arms yowled irritably as she jostled it, causing her to send it a sharp look. "Oh, hush now," she grumbled at it. "I'm doing my best, but your friends aren't hel- _ah!_"

Two of the excited Curily had jumped at her and snagged on to her clothes, making her lean to one side. Her balance skewed, the added weight of the creatures on her made her topple to the ground. The Curily crowded around her, staring at her curiously. With a grumble, Mavis pushed herself up, casting a glare at the little creatures. Sighing, she rubbed her head and closed her eyes.

"You really are a pain, you know that?" The only response she got was urgent chattering. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's fun to use me as a jungle gym." The chattering increased. "But you've got to understand, I still have the balance of a regular human. Just because my current state isn't alive, per say, doesn't mean that I don't have the same functions as a regular person, you know?" The noises stopped. "Huh, is it that interesting that you stopped talking?" Interest piqued, she stopped let her hand fall to her side and opened her eyes.

The Curily were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where did you go?" She asked aloud. For a few seconds, only silence greeted her. A puff of hot air blew across her neck and she froze, eyes wide with shock. A rumbling hiss sounded behind her and she slowly turned her head to look at the newcomer.

An intimidating and angry looking Rollidillo stared back at her. The creature bared its fangs and snarled at her, snapping the girl back into action.

"Pascal! Where have you _been?_" She demanded, whirling around to face the Rollidillo names Pascal. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently, eye brows raised. The beast in question closed its mouth at the petite girl's actions, regarding her with suspicion.

"I asked you a question, mister! You haven't been around for days and I was starting to worry!" At least the reptilian had the decency to lay on its stomach and try to look ashamed. The other creatures of the island looked at the scene in front of them in wonder as Mavis kept shouting and scolding the Rollidillo. The Curily, sensing that they had nothing to fear from the reptile at the moment, came out of their hiding place and gathered behind Mavis and used her as a shield between them and the Rollidillo, poking their heads around her legs to watch.

Pascal the Rollidillo made a groaning noise and turned onto his side. Mavis narrowed her eyes at him, cheeks puffed out, and arms crossed. Finally she let out the breath she had been holding and sighed. "Fine, I can't stay mad at you when you do that," she said with a shake of her head. She made her way over to the beast's now exposed stomach and rubbed the scales fondly.

"Just don't go hide without warning again, okay? You had me worried." Pascal grunted and turned an eye to look at her, to which she smiled. "You can get up now. Since you're here, we'll be going for a ride!" The Rollidillo huffed and rolled back onto his feet, and Mavis clambered up one of his stocky legs, perching herself just behind his ears at the base of his neck.

"Onward, fair steed!" She cried, urging Pascal forward. He began a slow and peaceful pace forward, and the Curily scampered after them, darting in between the reptile's feet, much to the dismay of the larger creature.

— ❇ —

The sun was low now, and Mavis was laying on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms crossed in front of her, kicking her feet in the air. She was situated on a rock that over looked a pool of water. Her day was done, and now she rested, watching the Curily play amongst themselves below her.

After discovering Pascal the Rollidillo in the early morning, their little troop made their way to the northwestern part of the island to visit a mopey Doscadon. The towering creature had stepped on a thin branch earlier that week and had been wallowing in self-pity ever since. Mavis had already taken care of the wound, but she had returned now to give the beast a "pep-talk," as she called it (it was more like shouting).

From there they explored parts of the island that she already knew by heart. Then the animals left her to hunt for a while and she sat by herself and reminisced days and people long past. Late afternoon had come and gone before she knew it, and so she found herself at the pool like she always did.

The Curily were funny creatures, she decided. They acted as if everything was new to them and they had never seen it before. She watched as one approached the water warily and touched its paw to the surface. It recoiled instantly as ripples spread throughout the pool, blinked twice, then bounded into the water. The others followed quickly, and soon the whole troupe was chattering and splashing away.

Mavis laughed quietly at their antics, watching them contently as they discovered the presence of the vibrantly colored fish that made their home in the pool. One brave soul dove in after a small school, only to reappear a moment later dripping wet and crying pitifully. The others took one look at it decided that the water wasn't worth their time anymore, instead choosing to shake the water off of themselves and curl up on the shore line.

The sky grew dark and the sun set, leaving only the moon and stars hanging above. She turned onto her back, studying the night above her. She pointed out constellations to herself, saying their names aloud as if she were giving the animals of Tenrou Island a lesson in astronomy.

As the moon climbed higher, thoughts swirled around in her head like a storm. She sighed and stood up with a stretch. It was time to make her way back to her resting place; tomorrow was the start of another day on her island.

* * *

_**A/N: **This is supposed to be a little insight on Mavis's days on Tenrou Island. I think she would interact with the animals there fairly often._

_I've decided that I just want to write drabbles for the first generation of Fairy Tail. There isn't and won't be a rhyme or reason to when I add to this, I usually write whenever something hits me. Oh, and Jonah (mentioned in the second paragraph) is the fourth cofounder of Fairy Tail, in case you were wondering. (he makes more of an appearance in Fairy's Fall) _

_That's all for now! Thoughts? This isn't edited, just skimmed over a bit, so tell me if there are any mistakes :) R&R!_

_~Mal_


End file.
